


Noticed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A maudlin and introspective Tommy.Set after 'Limbo' and inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When Helen died, I wasn’t myself and no one noticed.

Liar!

When Helen died, I was totally myself. Selfish and arrogant. I thought I knew best, and everyone could either put up with it or leave me the hell alone.

Even that’s not the truth.

When Helen died, I behaved exactly how I had when my father passed. The selfish and arrogant part is spot on. I fully embraced my inner tortured adolescent self, lashing out and wallowing in self-pity. I tried to dress it up as grieving when it was anything but.

When Helen died, I shut out my family and my friends, and in the end they gave up on me, deciding to let me get on with things until I grew up or shook myself out of it.

Not Barbara. 

I pushed her away, and she kept coming back. 

I rained anger and frustration down on her, and she absorbed it all.

When Helen died, Barbara was the one person noticed everything. She saw it all and didn't walk away.

I don't deserve her.

I'm sure we'll continue to argue, we wouldn't be us if we didn't, but I'll never take her for granted again.


End file.
